Mother Knows Best
by Demonocracy
Summary: De todas aquellas veces en las que Yoon demostró su sabiduría. [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Refranero de madres" del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos]
1. El ladrón verde

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad "Refranero de madres" del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos._**

 **Refrán a utilizar:** Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. _(propuesto por_ **_mutemuia_** )

* * *

 **~Mother Knows Best**

* * *

 **I.- El Ladrón Verde.**

…

Son unas cuantas palabras de Yoon las que causan un gran interés en el Dragón Verde.

—Ah. Hoy dormiré en _esta_ tienda, Yona. Duerme con la Bestia del Trueno en esa tienda.

Los ojos de Jae-Ha chispean de emoción ante cada palabra de reticencia de la princesa, al punto de ofrecerse a pasar la noche con Yona. Como si Yoon no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver sus negras intenciones y detenerlo.

La exaltación de Jae-Ha llega a su punto álgido cuando Hak entra en escena.

— ¿Habrá algo malo conmigo? —pregunta el de la Tribu del Viento, dejando a la princesa sin habla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yona? —Interpela el dragón verde, con una enorme curiosidad a duras penas oculta tras un tono de preocupación— Antes decías que querías estar con Hak. ¿Peleaste con él?

—No, no es eso… —contesta Yona, echándole más leña al fuego sin querer— No peleamos, pero Hak… hace _cosas raras._

La sonrisa de Jae-Ha tiembla por unos breves segundos y el chico guapo e inteligente no necesita ser lector de mentes para saber lo que cruza por la del Ryokuryuu. Jae-Ha trata de indagar más, pero es ignorado por la princesa, quien dando por terminada su conversación, se dirige a su tienda de campaña.

Jae-Ha trata de resistirse un poco, pero finalmente sale del campo de visión de Yoon, siguiendo muy de cerca a la princesa.

Menos de treinta segundos después _–Yoon no esperaba menos, por supuesto–_ , Jae-Ha es lanzado dentro de la tienda de campaña más grande.

—Yoon, ata a este tipo —dice la Bestia del Trueno con un gesto irritado.

—Puedes apretarla _s mucho_ —canturrea el dragón, sin que parezca molestarle en absoluto un enorme chichón que ahora adorna su verde cabeza.

— ¿Quéeee? No quiero hacerlo —protesta Yoon, pero eso no importuna a Jae-Ha, quien aun canturreando se acomoda en su rincón de la tienda.

— ¡Lo que haría yo si durmiera con la princesa! —suspira el verde, causando que Kija se sobresalte en su lugar— Si pudiera verla relajarse completamente junto a mi…

—Yona tiene el suficiente instinto de preservación —le interrumpe Yoon.

—Si pudiera ver su rostro más indefenso…

— ¿Eso de que te serviría?

—Si pudiera velar sus sueños…

—Te quedarías tú sin dormir en absoluto.

—Si ella se atreviera a acurrucarse junto a mí al dormir…

— ¿A-acurrucarse? —balbucea Kija con preocupación, sacudiendo al dragón azul junto a él— Shin-Ah, ¿Puedes verla?

—También podría patearte —sugiere Yoon, hablando por experiencia propia.

— ¡Que maravillosa noche le ofrecería! —Suspira Jae-Ha, con un tono soñador— Me pregunto qué le estará haciendo Hak en este preciso momento.

Las palabras del Ryokuryuu son todo el impulso que Kija necesita para levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse a la salida al instante.

— ¡Kija, alto! Recuerda lo que dicen: cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición —exclama Yoon, deteniendo al exaltado Kija con una mano y fulminando con la mirada a Jae-Ha.

— ¿El _ladrón…_? —repite Kija, con confusión en la mirada.

—Sólo porque Jae-Ha haría eso, no significa que Hak piense lo mismo. He estado con ellos por un largo tiempo y sé que la Bestia del Trueno no haría algo así.

Detrás de ellos, un muy dormido Zeno suelta un estridente ronquido, y Yoon aprovecha esa distracción para calmar los ánimos.

—Y ahora vamos a dormir todos. Y no quiero oír ni una sola palabra sobre la princesa, a menos de que quieran dormir afuera de la tienda.

— ¡Sí, madre! —responden los cuatro dragones al unísono, causando que Yoon se planteé seriamente el dejarlos a todos dormir en la intemperie.

 **…**

Son los osos, finalmente, lo que lo convencen de dejarlos dormir adentro.

Al menos, por esa vez.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yoon! *heart*

 **Aclaración:** Este drabble está situado durante el capítulo 63 del manga.


	2. Bestias de los dioses

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad "Refranero de madres" del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos._**

 **Refrán a utilizar:** Dios los cría y ellos se juntan. _(propuesto por_ **_Narutinachan_** )

* * *

 **~Mother Knows Best**

* * *

 **II.- Bestias de los dioses.**

…

Hay una espesa bruma sobre ellos. Soldados, guerra y muerte al acecho.

Los aldeanos de la Tribu del Fuego están alertas, atentos ante cualquier ataque o invasión.

¿Qué es lo que haría cualquier persona inteligente? Resguardarse a sí mismo y a sus seres queridos. Evitar pelear, evitar _morir_ por una causa ajena a ellos. Procurar su propia vida, asegurar su supervivencia.

Y sin embargo, ahí va esa atrevida pelirroja, con el poder de los dioses de su lado y metro y medio de altura a decir ingenuamente:

—Saldremos y dispersaremos los 2000 soldados fuera de Saika.

El guapo chico genio parpadea una, dos, _tres_ veces, seguro de haber escuchado mal.

…pero no es así.

Las bestias a su alrededor comienzan a moverse, preparando sus espadas, _Quandaos_ y garras de dragón para pelear.

Una enorme sonrisa adorna el rostro de la Bestia del Trueno, y Kija y Jae-Ha a duras penas pueden contener su emoción.

Yoon protesta ante oídos sordos, y ¿Es que nadie más lo puede notar? ¿La locura que son 2000 soldados contra 5 bestias –sin importar que tan superdotadas estén–?

Es _imposible_. Tan imposible como es detenerlos a ellos, listos, ansiosos, preparados para luchar y disfrutando cada segundo de ello.

Y viendo a esa panda de obtusos, Yoon no tenía más dudas: Dios los criaba y ellos se juntaban.

Para matarlo de preocupación, definitivamente.

 **…**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Este drabble está situado durante el capítulo 69 del manga.


End file.
